New Beginnings: Royal Wedding
by Heart Of Genovia
Summary: A follow up to New Beginnings ;) Those who have read it will know what's happening and who's who. More adventures from our most loved couple. Clarisse and Joseph return to Genovia for their Granddaughters wedding, 3 years after leaving.
1. Chapter 1

_Written by: Me, MrsJosephElizondo ;)_

_Summary: A follow up to New Beginnings, I promise it won't be as long ha ha. Three years after leaving, Clarisse and Joseph return to Genovia for the wedding of their Granddaughter, Amelia._

**xXx**

Lifting her head after hearing a noise coming from downstairs, Clarisse focused in the darkness to see if their dog was in the room, when she heard it again. Quickly turning over she shook her husband while looking towards the door.

"Joseph..." She whispered as he began to stir "Joseph, wake up."

"What's wrong?" He whispered, his eyes remaining closed.

"I heard something coming from downstairs," She said looking back at him "Someones downstairs."

"It's probably Trixy, I wouldn't worry." He whispered trying to get comfortable again.

"Trixy is up here Joseph, she's laying right beside me." She answered, and watched him bolt up and jump out of bed "There, did you hear that?" Clarisse asked while looking at him.

"I did," He said leaning over the night stand, grabbing his gun from its hiding place. "Remember what I told you if this ever happened?" He asked and watched as she nodded "Good, stay up here and phone the police, okay?" He asked and watched as she nodded.

"Be careful, please." She whispered while watching him walk around to her.

"I always am." He said kissing her forehead before hurrying over to the door.

Clarisse quickly jumped from the bed while grabbing the phone, closing the door behind him as she dialed the police. And as she spoke to them, Joseph crept downstairs. Realizing that they were in the kitchen, he snuck over to the door, waited for the right moment and jumped in, aiming his gun.

"FREEZE!" He exclaimed.

"OH MY GOD!" Lena exclaimed quickly putting her arms up in surprise, as Ava came through from the living room, quickly doing the same.

"Lena? Ava?" He exclaimed, quickly putting his arms down "Don't ever do that again, I thought you were a burglar." He said putting his gun in the drawer.

"Clearly." Lena said while looking at Ava a second before looking back at him "It's just us though," Lena exclaimed "I'm sorry we scared you, we didn't mean too. We wanted to surprise you in the morning." She said while watching him walk over to her "We just wanted to have a bite to eat before going to bed."

"Well you definitely surprised me, and I am sure your Momma will be surprised too." He said and looked towards the door "Oh god your Mother." He said and quickly hurried over to the door "Clarisse, it's alright.. It's okay you can come down." He called out and turned back to Lena "I wish you would of called me though, I would of come got you from the airport."

"We wanted to surprise you Daddy, and we can't do that if you come get us from the airport." She smiled across at him and moved to hide behind the door "Hide Ava." She giggled as Ava hid "Shh Daddy." She smiled.

"She's going to go crazy, you know that don't you?" He asked putting his hand on the counter as Clarisse came through the door.

"What's going on?" She asked as she stood looking at him "What was it?" She asked and screamed out as Lena grabbed her waist from behind, making herself, Joe and Ava laugh as she came out of hiding.

"Hey Momma." Lena smiled and put her arms out as Clarisse turned around to face her "Surprise!" She exclaimed.

"Oh my god, Lena." Clarisse exclaimed as Lena jumped forward, wrapping her arm's around her, giving her Momma a tight hug "What are you doing here?" She asked, giving her a little squeeze.

"We wanted to surprise you." Lena smiled as she pulled her head back, looking into her eyes "Ava is here too." She said extending her arm to her as Clarisse stepped back to look at her.

"This is a surprise," Clarisse said holding out her hand to Ava "Aww I am so happy to see you both." She said pulling Ava into a hug.

"We are happy to see you too, Grandma." Ava smiled and kissed her cheek.

"We missed you both so much." Clarisse whispered against Lena's hair as they heard police sirens outside "Uh oh.. I forgot I called the police." She said as Ava and Lena stood back with a gasp.

"Don't worry, I will sort it." Joseph said walking over to the door.

"Thank you, Joseph." Clarisse smiled over at him as he looked back with a smile and disappeared through the door "Okay, come sit and tell me when did you land?" Clarisse asked while walking over to the table.

"About 2 hours ago." Lena smiled while sitting down beside her "I hope you don't mind us coming here first, I know the plan was to meet you in Genovia in a couple days, but I missed home. So we came here first, and plan to go back with you." She said as Ava sat down.

"Oh I don't mind at all." Clarisse said reaching over and took her hand "I missed you, it would be nice to spend sometime with you before we go to Genovia." She said smiling.

"See that's what I thought." Lena smiled "How's Daddy been about the idea of going back?" She asked.

"It's hard to tell at the moment, he says he's okay with it but I guess we will see when we get there." She said looking at her.

"True." Lena nodded while looking at her.

After a few moments Joseph came back in the kitchen, smiling as all of them looked at him.

"Was they okay?" Clarisse asked as he stood beside her.

"They were alright." He nodded "And I am sorry, as much as I love having you girls home, it's nearly 2 am and I have a busy day tomorrow so I am going to turn in, again." He said rubbing the top of Clarisse's back.

"I am too I think." Clarisse nodded and looked at the girls "Will see you girls in the morning." She smiled and lent over kissing Lena, while reaching out for Ava's hand, giving it a squeeze before stepping back "See you in the morning, okay."

Okay Momma, good night." She said watching them walk to the door "And we are sorry." She smiled as they both stopped and looked over at her.

"It's okay, just please don't do it again." Joseph answered and grabbed the gun from the drawer to take back upstairs "Goodnight girls." He smiled and followed Clarisse out the door.

* * *

Several hours later after getting some sleep Joseph got up and headed out to get the papers and walk Trixy, before sorting out breakfast. When he returned he stopped in the doorway of the kitchen, watching Clarisse as she stood leaning against the counter, sipping her tea. When she had put the cup down he snuck over, and slowly stepped closer, snaking his arm's around her waist from behind.

"Good morning, my love." He whispered against her ear as she put her hands on his arms around her "You are looking very beautiful this morning." He said, placing a kiss to her cheek before nuzzling her neck while making her lean to the side with a giggle.

Walking through the kitchen door with a yawn, seeing how her parent's were she couldn't help but smile. Walking over to the counter she grabbed the tea pot as Clarisse tried to stop Joseph.

"Somethings never change." Lena smirked and sipped her tea.

"Well I am sorry, I can't help being in love with this amazing woman." He smiled over at Lena before kissing Clarisse's neck, moving to stand beside her as he slapped her bum.

"Hey!" Clarisse exclaimed while looking at him as he laughed.

"Daddy it's okay, I grew up with it. I actually think its cute." Lena said smiling and sipped more of her tea.

"Well that's alright then." Joseph smiled while pouring himself some tea "Is Ava still sleeping?" He asked.

"Uh huh." Lena nodded and looked at Clarisse as she sipped her tea.

"Why don't you come and tell me all about Australia and Paris?" Clarisse smiled and started walking out into the sun room.

"I would love too." Lena smiled and grabbed her laptop bag as she passed.

"Did you take many pictures?" Clarisse asked while turning on the couch a little, watching Lena as she sat down beside her.

"Oh gosh yes, we took lots." Lena smiled at her then turned her laptop on "I wish you would of come out while we were there, you would of loved it." She said slumping back and looked at her.

"Maybe next time." Clarisse smiled and sipped her tea as Lena sat up again, making a fuss over Trixy who had come to greet her.

"I have really missed this place and you of course." Lena smiled while leaning in to Clarisse, giving her a kiss and a quick hug.

"Well we have missed you too." Clarisse smiled while watching her sit back up when something caught her eye. Studying her neck for a second to make sure she wasn't seeing things, before watching her as she made another fuss over Trixy. Looking in the house to see Joseph sat lost to the papers, she reached over and rubbed Lena's back "Things are going well with Leeson, I see?" She whispered and smiled as Lena responded by putting her hand up to her neck.

"Yes, they are." Lena nodded and looked to see where Joseph was before looking back at Clarisse "Does Daddy know yet?" She asked as Clarisse put her cup down on the coffee table.

"No, I haven't told him." Clarisse said sitting back and rested her hand on her thigh as she crossed her legs "It's not down to me, remember." She said watching as Lena nodded.

"Well I need to tell him soon because he's coming to the wedding." Lena said looking back in the house quickly before looking back at Clarisse.

"Yes, you should tell him today then." Clarisse nodded and looked at the laptop "Anyway, show me these photos." She smiled.

"Okay." Lena smiled and grabbed her laptop "Daddy?" She called out while turning, putting her legs over the arm of the couch while resting her head in Clarisse's lap and her laptop on her stomach.

"Hmmmm... yes?" He called back while looking up, seeing how they were made him smile.

"Come see my photos." Lena called out and looked up at Clarisse as she ran her hand down the top of her head, brushing her hair out of her face. "Love you Momma."

"I love you too sweetheart." Clarisse smiled and looked up at Joseph as he came over to them, sitting beside her.

"Let's see these photos then." He smiled as they both looked at him "By the way, Lena?" He said and watched as she looked up.

"Yes Daddy?" She asked as he put his arm along the back of the couch, behind Clarisse.

"Glad you're home." He smiled down at her.

"Thank you Daddy." She smiled and watched as he and Clarisse shared a quick kiss "I'm glad to be home." She added while looking back at her laptop.

As they sat looking at the photos Clarisse carried on brushing her hand over Lena's hair, as Joseph rubbed the top of her arm with his thumb, both enjoying the photos from her trip. A short time later they were joined by Ava, where they all sat down to breakfast together.

* * *

**Two days later.**

Climbing from the car, Clarisse stood looking up at the Palace as Joseph made his way around to her.

"Are you okay?" He asked softly while putting his hand on her back.

Looking towards him, she nodded with a small smile "Yes, but are you?" She asked while turning to him.

"Oh I'm alright, don't worry about me." He said shutting the door as Ava and Lena climbed from the back, letting Trixy out too, who straight away run off to play with the other dogs.

"I do worry though." Clarisse said watching him walk around to the trunk with the girls.

"My Nanna." Emma exclaimed as she ran towards them, followed by Shades.

"There she is." Clarisse smiled while putting her purse down beside her, and extended her arms out to her, scooping her up when she reached her.

"I missed you Nanna." Emma exclaimed, squeezing her tightly before pulling her head back "I love you Nanna." She whispered, giving her eskimo kisses while tangling her hands in Clarisse's hair.

"I've missed you, and love you too." Clarisse smiled as Emma pulled back and looked at Shades as he helped Joseph with the bags "Hello Shades." She smiled as he lent closer and kissed her cheek.

"Hello," He smiled "Glad you got here okay." He said as Clarisse put Emma down and picked up her purse.

"Of course." She smiled and looked down at Emma "And what's this?" She said motioning to her trousers "Are they riding pants?" She asked, smiling down at Emma as she giggled.

"She wants to be just like her Nanna, in every way possible." Shades smiled and stepped back from the car as Joseph closed the trunk.

"Grandma?" Mia exclaimed from the top of the stairs, hurrying down them as everyone looked towards her.

"Hello darling." She smiled as Mia ran towards them, flinging her arms around her Grandma.

"I'm so happy to see you." She smiled, pulling her head back as Joseph picked up Emma, giving her a hug.

"And I'm happy to see you too." Clarisse smiled while putting her hands up, cupping Mia's face as they smiled at each other.

"Do you want to see my dress?" Mia asked.

"Of course." Clarisse smiled as Mia took her hand.

"Can we come too?" Lena asked.

"Of course, but no men though." Mia smiled back at them "Because Nick can't see the dress until the day I have decided that rule applies to all the men in my life." She smirked.

"So I can't see the dress either?" Joseph asked.

"Nope, sorry Grandpa." Mia giggled and started walking off with Clarisse, Lena, Ava and Emma.

"Well..." Joseph started and looked at Shades, as he looked at him.

"Pierre hasn't even seen it, so I wouldn't worry." Shades said laughing and picked up some of the bags.

As Shades started walking towards the stairs, Joseph couldn't help but chuckle to himself while shaking his head and grabbed some bags, following Shades in the Palace.


	2. Chapter 2

_Thanks to those reading, reviewing, faving and following this story. It's very much appreciated, thank you :)_

**xXx**

The Following Day.

After having a shower and getting ready Clarisse sat having breakfast in the suite, leaving Joseph to sleep in, something he rarely ever does. Placing her cup down on the table she noticed Joseph stood in his robe, smiling over at her from the bedroom doorway.

"Well good morning," She smiled as he walked over "Did you sleep well?" She asked while slumping back against the back of the chair.

"I did, did you?" He asked, kissing her a couple times before standing back up straight.

"I did too, did you want me to pour you some tea?" She asked while motioning to the tea pot.

"No thank you, I am just about to go for a shower." He said looking at the pot then back at her "So maybe after?" He smiled.

"Okay." She nodded.

"What are your plans today?" He asked as he made his way back over to the bedroom door.

"Well I'm going shopping with Mia to find a dress for the wedding." Clarisse smiled over at him "And then we are taking Emma for ice cream, aren't we?"

"Yes we are." He smiled while turning to her "Are you forgetting anything?" He asked and watched as she looked away a second before looking back at him with a small smile.

"No, I don't think so." She said watching him smirking over at him "Should I be?"

"No, I just wondered." He smiled "See you in a bit."

"Of course." She smiled and watched him disappear back into the bedroom.

Going to take a sip of her tea, but stopping when she heard the handle turning on the suite door. Looking towards the door she saw Emma running in.

"Emma, I told you to knock first." Came the voice of Shades from down the hall.

"Nana!" She exclaimed and rushed over to Clarisse as she turned in her seat.

"Good morning, darling." Clarisse smiled, wrapping her arms around her as Shades appeared in the doorway.

"Sorry about that." He said as Clarisse looked over at him.

"Don't be sorry, it's perfectly okay." Clarisse smiled and looked at Emma as she stepped back "Well don't you look beautiful in your school uniform." She smiled cupping Emma's face with both her hands and kissed her forehead.

"I wish I could stay here with you today Nana." Emma said as she snuggled up to her, resting her head on her shoulder.

"Well sweetheart you got to go to school, but just think today afterwards me and Grandpa are taking you to get ice cream and then you will only have 4 days left before Aunt Mia's wedding." She said smiling down at her "And then what?" She asked while taking hold of Emma's hands.

"It's half term and we get a whole week together?" Emma replied when she noticed something.

"Yes, that's right." Clarisse smiled and hugged her.

"Nana?" Emma said, taking Clarisse's hand again as she pulled back.

"Yes, sweetheart?" Clarisse replied while watching her look back up at her.

"Where's your wedding rings?" Emma asked and watched as Clarisse looked down, quickly pulling her hand back to look.

"Oh." Clarisse said quietly and looked up at Emma.

"Is Grandpa going to be mad?" She asked.

"Oh of course not, they are around here somewhere." Clarisse said and kissed her cheek "So he can't be mad at something that isn't lost now, can he?" She smiled and kissed Emma's hand.

"Right." Emma giggled and wrapped her arms around Clarisse's neck, as Clarisse wrapped her arms around her.

"Right come on you." Shades said while extending his arm out to Emma "It's time for school."

"Okay Daddy." Emma said and kissed Clarisse goodbye "See you after school Nana." She smiled and walked back over to Shades as Mia appeared next to him.

"Yes you will." Clarisse smiled and watched them walk out.

"Are you nearly ready Grandma?" Mia asked and watched as she jumped up and started searching through things "Grandma?" Mia asked as Clarisse stopped and looked at her "What have you lost?"

"My wedding rings." Clarisse whispered while holding up her hand as Mia gasped.

"Come on I will help you look for them." Mia said and started helping her search for them.

After a few moments Joseph stood in the doorway watching Mia looking around the floor, as Clarisse knelt on the floor, checking down the sides of the couch. Slipping is hands in his pockets he slowly stepped forward and cleared his throat.

"What have you lost?" He asked, watching as Mia spun around and Clarisse stumbling to her feet.

"Nothing, what makes you think we've lost something?" Mia asked as Clarisse laughed nervously.

"Mia," He said looking at her then across at Clarisse "Clarisse, you both aren't very good liars, you know?" He said and walked over to Clarisse "Hello." He said smiling.

"Hello." She asked, keeping her arms behind her back "Mia and I were just about to leave, weren't we Mia?" She said looking over at Mia.

"Yes, we have a very long day ahead of us Grandpa, and if you want us to be back in time to pick up Emma then I think we should be leaving now." She said rushing over and grabbed Clarisse's hand, pulling her gently.

"Wait a moment..." Joseph said, watching as they stopped and looked at him "Mia can you wait downstairs, please? I need to talk with your Grandma a moment." He said with a cheeky smirk on his lips as they both looked at each other.

"Okay." Mia said shaking her head slightly at Clarisse then walked out, pulling up the door behind her, leaving a gap big enough to peer inside.

"I really should be leaving, Joseph." Clarisse said watching as he stepped closer, putting his hands on her sides.

"I will let you go in a moment." He said, looking into her eyes as he wrapped his arms around her waist "I just wanted to spend a few moments alone with you before the madness starts." He smiled.

"Okay." She smiled back, quickly moving her arms and wrapped them around his neck as he laughed, knowing exactly what she was up too.

"Okay so this shopping trip is to find a dress for the wedding, right?" He asked, slowly running his hand up her arm.

"Yes." She said biting her bottom lip while inhaling slowly at his actions.

"And is that all? Or are you going to come back with more shoes?" He asked, reaching her hand, giving it a little squeeze.

"You know, don't you?" She asked and watched him nodding while bringing her hand to his lips, kissing her fingers.

"Of course I do Clarisse, and how you could sit there without realizing is beyond me." He said slipping his hand in his pocket "But I do know that your mind has been on other things lately, so I will let it pass this time." He smiled, showing her the rings in the palm of his hand as she gasped.

"Where were they?" She asked, going to take them but gasped as he pulled his hand away "Joe?"

"They were next to your sink and lotion? I guess you took them off to rub lotion into your very beautiful body?" He asked with a cheeky smile.

"Oh yes, I remember that now." She said and laughed a little "I forgot I took them off for that." She said watching him look at the rings "Can I have them back now, please?" She asked.

"Only if I can put them on?" He asked, looking into her eyes as she bit her bottom lip again.

"Of course you can." She smiled while holding out her hand and placed her other hand on her stomach as the butterflies took flight once again. Standing still she watched as he slowly slipped them back on her finger, before wrapping his arms around her waist, kissing her deep for several moments.

"Okay." He said stepping back "You may go." He smiled while putting his hands in his pockets "Actually, one more thing..." He said pulling out his wallet as she stood looking at him "Why don't you take my card, and treat yourself to a few outfits and shoes too." He smiled putting his wallet back in his pocket.

"Joe, No." She said stepping closer and took hold of his card "I don't have to use your card," She whispered while reaching up to kiss him as she slipped the card back in his pocket. "I have my own money, I can by them myself." She said a moment later while putting her hands on his sides.

"But I want to treat you, please take my card?" He asked, kissing her a couple times before wrapping his arms around her shoulders "I would take you myself, but I know you are having a day with Mia and the girls and it wouldn't be right if I tagged along."

"I will admit that I really do enjoy shopping with the girls, but I do find shopping with my husband better." She whispered, staring into his eyes while moving her hands to the top of his back.

"Please will you take my card? And I promise once things have settled, I will take you shopping to Paris." He smirked "Just the two off us." He added and kissed her.

"Mmm that sounds romantic," She whispered against his lips before pulling her head back a little "Okay, I will take the card, but I'm not promising I will use it." She said looking into his eyes.

"Okay." He smiled and kissed her "I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too." She whispered back against his lips before deepening the kiss while wrapping her arms around his neck.

* * *

Later that day, after shopping and finding a dress for Clarisse to wear to the wedding, they stopped off at the local cafe to enjoy a tea before Joseph came to meet them.

Walking through the doors he couldn't help but smile when he saw his beautiful wife laughing with their Granddaughter. Seeing her saying something to Mia with a smile before looking up at him as he walked around the table to her.

"Here you are, we thought we were going to have to send a search party to find you." Clarisse smiled and put her hand up, cupping his cheek as he lowered his head and kissed her.

"Yes, sorry about that." He said sitting down a moment later "I got caught up," He said checking the time "Which doesn't leave us much time before we have to leave to get Emma."

"I know, did you want a tea?" She asked while looking at him then at her watch "We have time if you do?" She asked while looking back up at him.

"No, I will just have a couple sips of yours." He smiled while leaning over, taking her cup as she smiled and watched him.

"See I hope Nick and I are like that when we get to your age." Mia smiled while watching her Grandmother lean forward slightly, resting her elbow on the table and her chin on her hand "You two are just adorable." Mia smiled.

"Thank you darling." Clarisse smiled while giving Joe's thigh a small rub under the table.

"So did you find a dress?" He asked while putting her cup back down.

"We did." Clarisse nodded while turning slightly.

"And she looks amazing in it." Mia smiled as Clarisse looked back at her, smiling as Joe wrapped his arm around her back, placing his hand on her side under her arm.

"Good, I am pleased." Joe smiled "What else did you buy?" He asked.

"Oh yes that reminds me, I will give you your card back now." Clarisse smiled while leaning over and grabbed her purse as Joe moved his hand to her lower back.

"No rush, I know it's safe with you." He smiled as she looked back at him with a naughty smile "Okay, why are you looking at me like that for?" He smiled as she laughed out a little and sat back in her chair.

"No reason at all." She smiled taking his card from her purse and passed it to him "Thank you." She smiled.

"Trust me Grandpa, what she bought today you will love." Mia smiled and finished off her drink.

"And you will love it even more because what I bought was for you, but I used my own card to buy it so you didn't end up buying yourself something." She smiled back at him before finishing her drink as he lent in, kissing her cheek.

"Okay." Mia said grabbing her handbag and stood up "I will see you back at the Palace later okay?" Mia smiled and kissed Clarisse's cheek.

"Yes you will." Clarisse smiled and watched as she kissed Joe's cheek.

"Have fun with Emma." Mia smiled and left with Shades.

"Right," Clarisse said looking at Joe "Shall we go?"

After picking Emma up from school they headed to the ice cream parlor, and as Joseph stood holding open the door for them to pass, he couldn't help but smile at Emma as she hung on tight to her Nana's neck. To say she missed her Nana would be an understatement, as ever since they arrived yesterday she had been clinging to Clarisse every chance she got, even slipping from her bed last night to sneak into bed with her Nana and Grandpa.

"Okay Em, do you know what kind of ice cream you want?" Joseph asked as he came up behind them, putting his hand on Clarisse's back as they both looked at him.

"Vanilla!" Emma exclaimed with a bright smile.

"Mmm Vanilla is my favorite." Clarisse smiled back at Em giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"I know Nana, that's why I want it. I'm going to be just like you when I grow up!" Emma smiled and looked back at Joe.

"I think you already are." Joe said looking at his girls "So two vanilla cones then?" He smiled.

"NO Grandpa! Nana doesn't like cones, we both want bowls and spoons. Queens don't eat with their fingers! Right Nana?" Emma grinned cheekily.

Smiling broadly "That's correct sweetheart."

"Okay so two bowls of vanilla for my Queen and Princess and a chocolate for me." He smiled while lowering his hand just a little as Clarisse looked back at him "Why don't you ladies find us a seat and I'll bring the ice cream." He smiled.

"Okay." Clarisse answered and wondered off with Emma.

After joining the ladies at the table they all sat enjoying their dessert while talking, Joseph sat the whole time with a bright smile on his face as he watched Clarisse and Emma sharing ice cream and bonding some more. Smiling he took out his phone and aimed for a picture without them knowing, taking it with a chuckle as Clarisse looked up at him.

"What are you chuckling about?" Clarisse asked and put the spoon in her mouth.

"I took a photo of you both, and I managed to do it without you noticing." He smirked at her as she pulled the spoon slowly from her mouth.

"Can I see?" She asked while leaning forward a little and held out her hand for his phone.

"Of course." He smiled while finding it to show her, then passed the phone.

"Can I see?" Emma asked as Clarisse looked back at her.

"Of course you can sweetheart." Clarisse smiled while passing her the phone and turned in her seat a little as Emma started messing with the phone.

"What time do you have to go out later?" Joe asked while watching her eat some more ice cream.

"I think we are leaving about half 6." Clarisse said watching him as she crossed her legs under the table "We shouldn't be home to late though." She smiled and looked down at Emma a moment.

"Okay." He smiled as Clarisse looked back up at him "What's she doing anyway?" He asked while nodding to Emma.

"Oh she's going through the pictures, she's 6 and knows how to use the phone better than I do." She said in surprise while looking at Joe as he sat smiling.

"Oh Nana I love this photo of you and Grandpa." Emma exclaimed while showing her the picture.

"Which one is that?" Joe asked as Clarisse looked across at him.

"The one of us last month when Pierre, Charlotte and the twins visited." Clarisse smiled and ate some more ice cream "Oh yes Emma, look what I found this morning." She smiled while holding up her hand.

"Yay, where did you find them?" She asked and looked at Joseph as he started laughing.

"Your Grandpa had them." Clarisse smiled while pointing at him.

"Grandpa!" Emma exclaimed then giggled "That's naughty."

"Yes it was very naughty." Clarisse said while looking at her then over at Joe as he sat smirking to himself "Very naughty indeed." She smiled and looked back down at her bowl while putting some ice cream on her spoon.

After a few moments Joseph sat watching again as Clarisse pulled Emma into her lap, going through the rest of the pictures on his phone together. Leaving a short time later they headed back to the Palace, where Clarisse sat with Emma, helping her with her homework.

"Here you are." Mia smiled while walking in and over to the table where they were sat.

"Hello darling, I am going to start getting ready soon." Clarisse smiled and looked up at her as she stood beside her "Just helping Emma with her homework."

"It's okay, no rush." Mia smiled as Emma looked up at them "Oh by the way I put your stuff up in your suite." She smiled.

"Okay, thank you darling." Clarisse smiled up at her then looked back at Emma.

"You're welcome," She smiled "You know it's great having you back here, even though it's only going to be for a couple weeks, I just wish it was longer." She said sadly as Clarisse looked at her.

"Me too, I wish you were here longer." Emma added as they both looked at her "Miss you so so much Nana." She said and snuggled up to her.

"Well we miss you too..." She answered while wrapping one arm around Mia's waist and her other around Emma's shoulders, kissing the top of her head.

* * *

Later that evening.

Sitting out on the balcony, Joseph took a sip of his scotch before sitting it back on the table beside him as he sat looking at the cigar in his other hand. After reading Emma her a bedtime story he retired to his suite, where he had been ever since, waiting for Clarisse to return from her evening out with the girls.

Opening the door to their old suite a little before midnight, Clarisse was greeted with the sweet smell of Joseph's cigar. She knew he only smoked them on occasion, mostly when he had something on his mind. Slipping through the suite she stood leaning against the door frame, with her arms behind her back, just taking in how handsome he was after all these years.

"I know you're there." He said softly while turning his head, smiling as she stepped out onto the balcony. And even though he had seen her before she left for the girls night out, he still couldn't help but look her up and down. She looked absolutely amazing in her emerald green tea-length dress, and had to admit to himself that he loved it when ever she would wear something with a V neckline.

Smiling she made her way to the foot of the lounger he was sat on "You've always known, that's what I love about you...about us. We always know when the other is near." Smiling she lent back against the balustrade while putting one foot up on the end of the lounger.

"Did you have fun tonight?" He asked before taking a sip of his drink and sat up.

"Yes, it was a fun night." She smiled "Sorry we are back late, we lost track of time." She said as he put a leg down either side of the lounger.

"That's okay, I thought you might off." He smiled "The picture I was sent from Livy showed you all having a good time," He smiled while holding out his hand to her "Even the one of you enjoying a shot." He chuckled as she moved slowly over to him, taking his hand as she sat down on the lounger, moving closer to him and more between his legs.

"Thank you." She smiled while putting her hand on his thigh "Even though the smell is quite sweet, I really wish you wouldn't smoke these things, they are still bad for you darling."

"I know, I know." He smirked and put the cigar out, looking back at Clarisse as she lent in and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"You want to tell me what's bothering you?" She asked while rubbing his thigh a little while crossing her legs.

"What makes you think something is bothering me?" He asked while running his hand softly up and down her back and kissed her again more properly this time. The sweetness of the cigar mixed with the scotch mingled with the wine she had been drinking earlier creating an exotic and erotic flavor sending her senses on overdrive as he pulled her body closer to his.

When the kiss broke it took Clarisse several seconds to remember what they had originally been talking about. "Don't think you can kiss your way out of this conversation." She smiled and watched him taking hold of her wedding hand.

"What if I had more than kissing in mind?" He whispered while raising her hand to his lips, kissing her fingers. Smiling when he heard a small moan escape her throat, taking that as a sign to continue his seduction he pressed his lips to hers as his hand roamed over her back and their tongues dueled for control.

Pulling back she bit her lip as Joe lowered his head, burying his face in the crook of her neck "Joe...Joseph." She said placing her hand on his chest to slow his assault on her neck. "Joseph seriously I would love nothing more than to take you to bed but I know that something is on your mind and I would like to know what it is first." She said and watched as he raised his head, looking into her eyes while brushing her hair back behind her ear.

"You.. You're on my mind." He smiled and kissed her a couple times "I was just worried because I wasn't out with you, you should know what I'm like by now." He said looking away and picked up his drink.

"Ahh I see now, of course." Clarisse said with a small nod, watching him sip his drink "I'm sorry I just.." She said and stopped when he looked back at her "Never mind." She said taking his glass, half smiling at him as he lent in once again, kissing her neck as she finished off his drink. Tipping her head back a moment later, closing her eyes as he began kissing the front of her neck and jaw as he moved his hand up, tangling it in her hair. Feeling his hand grip her hair a little she uncrossed her legs, and gripped his thigh as her heart began to race even faster.

Raising his head he couldn't help but smile cheekily as she put her hand up onto her chest, her eyes full of desire. "Shall we...?" He started as she slowly stood, taking his hand she gently pulling on it for him to follow.

Standing he began to follow, giving her hand a squeeze as she turned to face him while walking backwards "I really missed you tonight." She whispered seductively before turning her back to him. Laughing out in surprise as he stepped behind her, gripping her sides as he nuzzled her neck, hurrying them into the bedroom.

Reaching the bed Clarisse turned back to him, putting her hands up to cup his face as they shared a deep kiss, Joe's arms snaking around her waist as she arched her back. When suddenly something caught his eye, distracting him.

"Joe?" Clarisse whispered pulling her head back to see him staring at the bed, turning her head she was surprised to see Emma sat in the middle of their bed rubbing her eyes. "Oh Emma darling, what are you doing in here?" She asked leaning over the bed slightly, cupping her cheek as Joe moved his hand to her side, giving it a little squeeze.

"I want to sleep in your bed with you Nana." Emma said laying back down, resting her head on Clarisse's pillow as she looked back at Joe.

"It's okay..." Joseph said as Clarisse stood up straight "Let her stay." He whispered and kissed her "It's what being here is all about after all." He said and walked into the bathroom as Clarisse watched.

Turning back to the bed "Emma, wouldn't you much rather be in your own bedroom sweetheart?" Clarisse asked while kneeling on the bed beside her, leaning over to brush Emma's hair back out of her face.

"No I want to stay here." Emma whispered sleepily as Clarisse studied her face.

"Okay sweetheart." Clarisse whispered and kissed her cheek before climbing off the bed "I will be right back, I'm just going to get changed."

"Okay Nana." Emma replied while rolling onto her back.

Walking into the bathroom as Joseph turned and watched her close the door.

"Is she okay?" He asked, watching as Clarisse stepped in front of him.

"She is, but she wants to stay." She whispered putting her hands up, cupping his face "I'm sorry." She whispered between kisses.

"Don't be, it's okay." He whispered back, placing his hands on her sides "As I said, it's all about being back here. I just have to learn to share you again, that's all." He said and watched her pull her head back to look in his eyes.

"At least it's just for two weeks." Clarisse smiled, wrapping her arm's around his neck as he lowered his body slightly, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Yeah." He nodded and closed his eyes, kissing her shoulder before giving her a full hug.


	3. Chapter 3

_Thank you for your reviews, they are all very much appreciated :) _

_Rating Warning: This chapter is going to be M rated, which means once I have posted it I shall change the settings to M so you will need to look for it in that section after this chapter. _

_I did try to keep this story smut free, I honestly did. But it just wasn't happening ;) so please enjoy, if you like M rated stories of course ha ha ;)_

**xXx**

Four days later, The day before Mia and Nick's Wedding.

After having breakfast with the family and seeing Emma off to school with Shades, Clarisse headed upstairs to have a shower and get ready to start her day. Slipping on her shoes she sensed Joseph stood watching her, bending over to make sure her shoes went with her outfit she couldn't help but smile back at him, knowing he was lost in thought.

"Enjoying the view?" She asked while standing back up straight and turned to him as he looked up at her face.

"Yes I was actually." He smiled while walking across to her.

"I thought so." She smiled as he wrapped his arms around her waist "So does this outfit and shoes get your approval?" She asked while putting her hands on his arms.

"It does indeed." He smiled and kissed her.

"Thank you." She smiled while stepping back "What are you up to today?" She asked and walked out into the bedroom.

"Oh I have a few things I need to do with Pierre," He said following her "What about you?" He asked.

"I am helping Mia do the last few bits today, first job is going to get her flowers." Clarisse smiled and watched him sit on the edge of the bed. "You know," She started while looking down at her dressing table before looking back over at him while grabbing her watch "I still think there is something bothering you." She said slowly walking over and stood in front of him as he took the watch and put it on for her "Thank you."

Smiling up at her "You're welcome, and what makes you think something is bothering me?" He asked while taking her hand and pulled her to him, making her stand between his legs.

"It's just you're very quiet, and I can't help thinking that maybe we shouldn't of come back yet." She said wrapping one arm around his shoulders as she placed her other hand on his chest.

"We came back at the right time, we had to be here for our Granddaughter after all." He smiled "And I am okay, I promise." He whispered while placing his hands on her hips.

"Are you sure?" She asked while moving her hand from his chest, cupping his face.

"I am very sure." He smiled and raised himself slightly, kissing her several times while moving his hands around to cup her bottom.

After a moment they broke the kiss and as Clarisse locked her arms around his shoulders, Joe buried his face in her neck, locking his arms around her. "You will talk to me if something was really bothering you, wouldn't you?" She asked softly.

"Of course." He answered and pulled his head back, looking into her eyes "I promise." He said putting his hands up, brushing his fingers through her hair before kissing her.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Mia exclaimed from the door as both Clarisse and Joseph looked over at her.

"It's okay, I'm just coming Mia." Clarisse said and looked back at Joe "I will see you later?" She asked and watched him nodding "I love you." She whispered against his lips before kissing him.

"And I love you too." He whispered back as she stepped away from him and started walking over to Mia "Make sure she relaxes today, she's worrying again Mia?" Joseph said while standing and putting his hands in his pockets.

"I will." Mia smiled over at him then watched as Clarisse walked out the bedroom "See you later Grandpa."

"Bye you two." He said smiling as Clarisse smiled over at him before leaving with Mia.

Waiting a few moments to give them time to leave, he grabbed his phone. Dialing a number he put it to his ear, waiting for an answer "Okay, let's do this." He smirked "I will meet you in 10." He said and looked at the phone before hanging up.

* * *

Sitting down in the cafe, Mia slumped back in the chair with a sigh as Clarisse watched her.

"I can't believe it's only 1 and we've done everything already." Mia said sitting up and sipped her tea.

"That's because I am with you." Clarisse smiled while leaning towards the table, picking up her tea cup.

"Yes, and thank you so so much Grandma." Mia smiled and watched as Clarisse sipped her tea before placing the cup back down.

"You're welcome darling." Clarisse smiled across at her, then checked her phone.

"So, are you going to tell me what's worrying you?" Mia asked, watching as Clarisse lifted her head and looked at her.

"Just Joe, he worries me I can't help it." Clarisse said with a sigh and looked down "I know we came back for your wedding, but this is the first time in three years and honestly..." She said with a small shrug "I don't think he was ready to come back yet."

"But he's here." Mia said watching her as she slumped a little.

"I know he's here, but he's been so quiet since we arrived, like he's hiding something." Clarisse said looking at her.

"Like he doesn't really want to be here?" She asked.

"Yes, exactly." She said and picked up her tea "It's probably just me being silly." She said and sipped her tea as Mia watched "Anyway," She said putting her cup back down "How are you feeling sweetheart," She said reaching over and rubbed Mia's arm gently "Tomorrow's the big day, are you nervous yet?" She asked and sat back.

"A little." Mia said smiling at her "But I know that's normal." She said nodding.

"Well," Clarisse said with a small laugh "When I married your Grandfather Rupert, I was nervous the whole week leading up to the big day."

"Really?" Mia asked in surprise.

"Of course, you got to understand things were different back then. I was to become a Princess, then Queen later on, I had no say whatsoever over the wedding arrangements, I just had to show up. And I was as nervous as hell." Clarisse said with a small laugh.

"Oh so I am lucky then, to be able to plan mine?" Mia asked as Clarisse nodded "Wow." Mia said looking away while resting her elbows on the arms of her chair, and her chin on her hands, getting lost in thought.

After several moments of silence, Mia looked over at Clarisse as she sat thinking, lost in thought herself. "Grandma?" Mia asked and watched as Clarisse looked at her, focusing on her "Do you miss Grandpa Rupert?" She asked while tilting her head slightly.

"Oh everyday." Clarisse said nodding slightly "I know he's been gone many years, but there isn't a day that goes by when I don't think of him." Clarisse said half smiling "I have been very lucky with Joseph, he listens when it gets to much and accepts that there has to be a photo or two around of him."

"I love that about Grandpa Joe, he's looked after you ever since, hasn't he?" Mia asked.

"Oh he has, losing your Grandfather while I was pregnant with your father was very hard Mia, if it wasn't for Joseph I doubt I would be here now." Clarisse said softly as Mia's eyes widened.

"Wow, thank god for Grandpa Joe then." Mia said watching as Clarisse nodded and looked down "I didn't ask you to make you feel sad, I was just curious about Grandfather that's all."

"I know and that's okay, you can ask me anything you want too darling." Clarisse smiled over at her.

"Thank you Grandma." Mia smiled while moving to sit beside her, giving her half a hug. "Oh." Mia exclaimed while sitting back and looked at Clarisse "I wanted to ask you something, Grandpa Joe doesn't mind that I am having Uncle Pierre walk me down the aisle tomorrow does he?"

"Oh no of course not darling," Clarisse said patting Mia's hand "He understands that he's the closet you have to your father and he's okay with that, he's just glad to be able to see you marry." Clarisse smiled.

"Okay great, because I was worried about it." Mia said watching as Clarisse put her phone away.

"Oh don't be darling, it's absolutely fine." Clarisse smiled and sipped her tea.

"Great." Mia smiled.

* * *

Later that afternoon, with Clarisse busy helping Mia, Joe sat reading the paper in their suite when Emma came in and stood beside him.

"What's wrong Princess?" He asked while pulling her onto his lap.

"Are you going to take my Nana back to Switzerland with you when you go?" Emma asked with a sad sigh.

"Well we will have to return after the wedding, Princess." Joseph answered unaware that Clarisse was stood in the doorway watching them.

"But I want her to stay here, why can't you leave her here?" Emma asked sadly and looked up at him with eyes that mirrored Clarisse's.

"I can't leave Nana here, I would miss her too much, she has to come home with me." Joseph answered as Emma sighed sadly.

"She is home already! You took her from home!" Emma said with tears in her eyes and looked down "I want her to stay here, I want you both to stay here." Emma cried while turning and snuggled up to him.

"Sweetheart, it's okay." Joseph said rubbing Emma's back as Clarisse's eyes filled with tears at the sight before her.

"It's not fair! I miss you and I never get to see you. I don't want you to leave me like Mommy did." She cried on Joseph's shoulder, as Clarisse put her hand up to her mouth.

"Oh sweetheart, we aren't going to leave you and your Mommy didn't want to leave you either but it was her time to go and be an angel in heaven." Joseph whispered, resting his head on Emma's

"She's an angel with Uncle Philippe and Auntie Rose?" Emma asked while looking up at him.

"Yes she is." He nodded and watched as Emma looked back down "They are all watching over you." He whispered as Emma cried a bit more "Don't cry baby girl, it breaks Grandpa's heart to see you upset." He said rubbing Emma's back. "I promise that from now on you will be seeing much more of your Nana and me, we will come visit as often as we can and you can come stay with us if it's okay with your Daddy." He said as Clarisse slowly stepped in the suite, making her presence known to him.

"Really?!" She looked up at him still unsure about what he said, as he looked down at her.

"Really Princess." He smiled kissing her head and wiped away her tears "So no more tears okay?" He asked and watched her nodding before throwing her arms around his neck.

"Thank you, Thank you , Thank you! I LOVE you SO much Grandpa." Emma exclaimed and kissed his cheek.

"I love you too." Joseph smiled as Clarisse stood beside them "And look, here's Nana." He smiled and watched as Emma gasped and climbed from his lap.

"Nana." Emma exclaimed as Clarisse picked her up, kissing her cheek as Emma wrapped her arms around Clarisse's neck "I love you Nana."

"I love you too." She smiled as Emma played with Clarisse's hair.

Looking back at Joseph "Can we go feed the ducks now?" She said looking back at Clarisse "Can you come too?" She asked.

"I can't come this time, I'm still helping Mia but maybe on Sunday." Clarisse smiled "I know Grandpa would love to take you though." She said and watched as Emma looked at Joe.

"Can we?" Emma asked as Clarisse looked at Joe.

Smiling "Sure we can, go and get your wellies." He smiled and watched as Clarisse put her down, both laughing as Emma ran out the room. Feeling Clarisse stepping closer to him he turned his head as she lent in and whispered in his ear.

"I believe you have just been played my love." Clarisse smiled while stepping back.

Smiling "I think you might be right." He laughed taking hold of her hands and pulled her closer as she laughed out in surprise "She's getting more and more like you everyday." He whispered as she gasped and playfully slapped his arm. "Are you okay though?" He asked and watched as she nodded.

"I am, I heard what you said so thank you." Clarisse answered while looking at him "I'm just glad she asked you and not me, as I know that would of made me break down."

"I know, I'm glad she asked me too." He said kissing her as she put her arms up, locking them around his neck.

"I'm back Grandpa." Emma exclaimed as she came into the room, seeing them sharing a kiss she couldn't help but giggle.

"Okay I best get back to Mia, have fun feeding the ducks." She said kissing Joe again before walking over to Emma and bent over "Be good and I will see you later." She smiled as Emma put her arms up around her neck "I love you." She whispered and kissed her cheek.

"I love you too Nana." She said and kissed her again before watching her walk out the room "Okay Grandpa, let's go." She smiled and went to skip out the room.

"Wait a minute young lady." Joseph called out and watched as she turned around to him "Come here a moment, I need to ask you something?" He said motioning for her to go over to him.

"What's wrong Grandpa?" Emma asked as she skipped over to him, laughing out as he scooped her up in his arms and stood her on the chair next to him. "Don't let me fall Grandpa." She said gripping hold of his arms.

"Don't worry you are safe," He smiled at her "Now instead of going to feed the ducks, do you want to come and check something out with me?" He asked "It's for Nana."

"What is it?" Emma asked.

"It's a surprise, but, now this is important.. it must remain a secret between you and I, can you promise to do that?" He asked, watching her "You can't tell anyone at all."

"So I can't tell Nana?" She asked.

"Not even Nana, it needs to be our little secret, okay?" He asked and watched her as she smiled and nodded "Okay, come on let's go." He smiled.

After a short drive they pulled up at the side of the road, somewhere in Genovia. Turning off the car he turned to Emma as she sat looking out the window.

"So Emma, what do you think?" He asked looking to where Emma was looking then back at her "Do you think she'd like it?" He asked as Emma looked back at him.

"Yeah." She smiled and looked back out the window "Can we go inside?" She asked and looked back at him.

"Of course we can." Joseph smiled.

* * *

Arriving back at the Palace some time later, Joe got Emma out the car before grabbing the flowers and passed them to her to carry inside.

"Remember Em's, not a word." He said smiling down at her as he closed the car door, locking it as they started walking away.

"I know Grandpa." Emma giggled as Clarisse appeared at the top of the stairs "Hello Nana." She smiled as she started walking up the stairs towards her.

"Where have you been?" She asked, watching as Joseph grabbed hold of Emma to carry her up the stairs.

"We went to get you some flowers." Emma giggled as they stood in front of her.

"Aww thank you sweetheart." Clarisse smiled while taking them from her and kissed her cheek.

"Hope you like them." Emma smiled as Joseph put her down.

"Of course I do darling." Clarisse smiled and watched her skip inside before turning back to Joseph as he slipped his hands in his pockets "It took you two hours to get flowers?" She asked with a cheeky smile.

"Yes it did, while we were out me and Em's had some Grandpa, Granddaughter time." He smiled and stepped closer to her, kissing her cheek.

"Okay, well you have an hour to get ready for this family dinner tonight." She said and smelt the flowers.

"Clarisse, love..." He started as she turned to look at him "I'm not you." He said and laughed out as she slapped his arm.

"I will get you back for that." She smirked and followed him inside.

"I am counting on it." He said turning to her with a wink.

After he was ready he headed back downstairs, finding them all in the living room enjoying a drink before dinner. Walking over he sat on the arm of the couch beside Clarisse and smiled down at her as she rested her arm on his thigh while looking up at him before looking back at Pierre and Olivia.

"I know what I was going to ask," Pierre started while looking at Clarisse "Have you heard from Cara?" He asked and sipped his drink.

"We did last night, she was meant to have got on the plane last night but called in tears and said she wasn't ready yet." Clarisse answered while looking at him "She talked to Mia too and she reassured her that it was fine."

"Poor thing." Pierre said and watched as Joseph stood up.

"Joe?" Clarisse said as he walked away "Excuse me, sorry." Clarisse said standing up and followed him over to the other side of the living room "What's wrong sweetheart?" She asked while sitting down beside him.

"Nothing." He said looking at her "I just wanted to sit somewhere quiet." He said sitting back and put his hand on her back, rubbing it gently.

"Joseph..." Clarisse said leaning forward slightly, putting her drink on the floor before moving closer to him "I knew you weren't ready to come back here, I just wish you would of told me." She whispered softly.

"No," He said shaking his head "I was ready, I needed to take that step and come back and I am so glad I did." He said taking her hand "Please stop worrying about me, we are getting through this together." He said sitting up and kissed her.

"I will worry about you Joe, I can't help it." She whispered and watched him slump back "When you hurt, I hurt." She said and snuggled up to him, closing her eyes as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders, kissing the top of her head.

"I love you so much Clari." He whispered and watched as she tipped her head back while putting her hand up, cupping his cheek.

"I love you too." She whispered and closed her eyes as he pressed his lips to hers.

Remaining at the back of the room snuggled together, talking quietly to each other when Joseph noticed someone he's seen before, but couldn't remember his name.

"Who's that?" He asked.

"Who?" Clarisse asked while tipping her head back to look at him.

"With Lena?" He asked.

"Oh that's Leeson, her boyfriend." She said without thinking, and raised her head as he gasped.

"Her what?" He exclaimed as Clarisse sat up and put her hand on his chest.

"I take it she didn't tell you?" She asked and watched him shake his head "Okay well, don't get mad, remember this weekend is for Mia and Nick?" She whispered.

"Okay," He said taking a deep breath "I won't get mad, I promise."

"Well they've been seeing each other for the last several months." She said softly.

"And you knew?" He asked, watching as she nodded "Why couldn't you tell me?"

"Because it wasn't my place too, and I didn't tell you because I know how protective you are of our children." She said with a sad sigh "This means though, all of our children are officially adults now. It's actually kind of sad to think about."

"Aww come here." He said pulling her into his arms and kissed the top of her head "Who is this Leeson anyway?" He asked.

"Oh, he's the Genovian Mayor's grandson." She answered and tipped her head back to look at him with a smile as he gave a small nod and kissed her.

"I thought he looked familiar." He said watching as Clarisse lifted her head and looked at him "At least she picked someone decent." He said half smiling.

"Does that mean it has your seal of approval?" She asked while watching him look down with a small laugh.

"It might have." He smiled while lifting his head, looking her in the eyes as she smiled at him before sharing another kiss.

* * *

After a lovely family dinner together Clarisse and Joseph retired to their suite, walking through the bedroom door to find Emma fast asleep in their bed, again.

"I am beginning to think we aren't going to have a night alone while we are here." Joseph smiled as he walked over, wrapping his arms around Clarisse's waist as she slipped off her shoes.

"We will tomorrow night, after the wedding she's staying at Olivia's." Clarisse smiled while resting her hands on his arms.

"Oh really now?" He asked and loosened his grip as she turned to face him "A night alone? After a wedding?" He smirked cheekily at her as she playfully slapped his arm "I can't wait." He smiled and kissed her.

"Well you're going to have too." Clarisse said with a smile and stepped back "I'm going to have a quick shower, I won't be long." She smiled while walking through to her bathroom, leaving him stood in the bedroom.

After she was finished she came back into the bedroom while brushing her hair to find Joseph gone. Walking through to the suite she noticed the french door slightly ajar, walking over she opened it to find him stood looking out at the dark gardens.

"What are you doing out here?" She asked while looking into the suite, putting her brush on the side beside the doors as Joseph turned back to her, seeing her stood in a pair of button through pajamas and her robe.

"I wanted to come out and get some air." He said turning back to the garden as she slowly walked over, standing behind him.

"I see." She said and watched him turn to face her while leaning back against the balustrade.

"You look amazing." He whispered as he reached forward, grabbing her arm and pulled her to him "You always look amazing, I love that about you." He smiled, wrapping his arms around her waist, under her robe.

"Thank you." She smiled while tipping her head back a little and looked up in his eyes.

"I can't wait until tomorrow night." He whispered while lowering his head, burying his face in the crook of her neck as she put one arm up around his shoulders.

"Neither can I." She answered.

"Don't get me wrong, I do love being around our Grandchildren, but we've been here 5 days and we haven't had the bed to ourselves once." He said as she laughed a little.

"I know." Clarisse answered and lifted her head as he slipped his cold hands down the back of her pajama bottoms, cupping her bottom as she giggled and put her free arm back, gripping his arm "Your hands are cold." She laughed as he nuzzled her neck "Joseph..."

"What?" He said raising his head, looking her in the eyes "You're not wearing panties?" He asked while raising his eyebrow as she smiled up at him.

"I hardly ever wear them to bed, you should know that." She smiled while putting her hand up and cupped his face.

"You're right I do, but I thought while we are in the Palace you would off." He whispered and kissed her a couple times as she moved her hand from his cheek to the back of his head.

Getting caught up in the heated kisses they shared, neither of them heard Emma come to the french doors.

"Nana?" Emma said sleepily.

Turning Clarisse wiped her top lip with her forefinger as Joseph put his hands on her hips, pulling her back against him gently, causing a small moan to escape her lips.

"What's wrong Em's?" Joseph asked as Clarisse tried to compose herself.

"I want to go back to my bedroom." She said while rubbing her eyes and walked over to them.

"Okay," Clarisse said bending over and cupped her face "I can take you now." She said, lifting Emma as she stood up straight. "Say night night to Grandpa." Clarisse said looking at Joseph as he stood smiling them.

"Night night sweetheart." He answered while leaning closer and kissed her cheek "Hurry back my love." He whispered to Clarisse.

"I will try." She smiled back and started walking towards the door as Emma rested her head on Clarisse's shoulder while sucking her thumb.

Returning to the suite a short time later, Clarisse wasn't at all surprised to find Joseph waiting for her in bed.

"Well you don't waste time, do you?" She asked while closing the door and walked around to his side of the bed.

"Of course not." He said taking her hand as she placed one knee on the bed beside his legs and straddled him "Is Emma alright?" He asked.

"Yes, as soon as her head hit the pillow she was out like a light." Clarisse answered while slipping off her robe, tossing it to the foot of the bed as his lips began their assault on her neck while undoing her pajama top.

"I know it's only been 5 days, but it feels a whole lot longer." He said breaking the kiss, continuing to undo her buttons before pushing the top over her shoulders, quickly removing it as they shared another heated kiss. One that resulted in him flipping them over so he was on top.

And after removing her pajama bottoms, he knelt between her legs. Keeping eye contact as he buried himself deep inside of her hot heat, causing her to moan and bite her bottom lip. Resting down gently on her body as she locked her arms around his neck, kissing him fiery for a few seconds before moving her arms, placing her hands on his sides as he slipped his arms up under her shoulders, tangling his hands in her hair as they shared several kisses.

Kissing over her jaw and neck before laughing against her cheek as she groped his bum with one hand as her other remained on his side, raising his head he looked down into her eyes as she looked up at him, giving him a cheeky smile while bringing her legs up, resting them against his hips.

Moments later as Joseph began thrusting slowly, Clarisse moved one of her hands to the back of his head clenching her fist in his hair, as her other gripped his back, closing her eyes as he buried his face in the crook of her neck. Moving one arm down, his hand gripping the back of her thigh, under her knee, pinning it down as he began going a little faster.

"You feel so good." He whispered while raising his head, looking into her eyes before rubbing his nose against hers and kissing her as she closed her eyes.

Taking hold of her hands he pinned them on the bed beside her head, their fingers intertwined. Nipping her bottom lip with his teeth between sharing sweet kisses and words of love. Moments later letting go of her hands, he rested his arms back on the bed beside her shoulders as he started going faster. Driving into her harder as she locked her legs around him for deeper penetration, groaning as she gripped hold of his arms, urging him to go faster.

Feeling each other getting closer and closer, Clarisse raised her head, nipping Joseph's neck as she moved her hands to top of his back, digging her nails in as the coil snapped. Her body convulsing under him was all it took to drive him over the edge, coming hard just seconds later.

Raising his head he turned it slightly, kissing her cheek as she tipped her head back a little. Placing his hand on the top of her head, he continued to thrust slowly, drawing out her orgasm as she gripped his sides.

After catching his breath Joseph raised himself up slowly, smiling down at Clarisse as she put her hands up on his neck, smiling up at him.

"God I love you." He whispered lowering his head kissing her several times as she ran her hands through his hair. A small moan escaping her lips as he slowly, in a most teasing way, slipped from her and rolled on the bed beside her as she covered her forehead with her arm, biting her bottom lip.

Seconds later he pulled her into his embrace, as she smiled and rested her head on his chest and her leg over his under the sheets, sleep consuming them a short time later.


	4. Chapter 4

The following day.

After getting ready Clarisse and Joseph sat down to breakfast together in their suite before heading down to start the busy day ahead. However just after cracking his egg, Joseph's phone started ringing. Clarisse sat watching as she lifted her cup of tea to her lips, wrapping both hands around the cup as Joseph looked at the phone.

"I'm sorry," He said putting his napkin on the table while standing up "I have to take this." He added while walking into the bedroom, closing the door behind him.

Sipping her tea, a million thoughts running around her head as she looked out the window at the gardens. Sighing she put her cup back down on the table and took a bite of her breakfast.

Several moments later he came back in, sitting back at the table with a smile while putting his phone back down on the table. Smiling across at Clarisse as she rested her elbows on the table, taking a sip or two of her tea before slowly placing the cup back down on the table, taking a deep breath she looked over at him enjoying a bite of his egg.

"Okay, what's going on?" She asked, watching him raise his head.

"Nothing's going on Clari," He said with a small smile and sipped his tea "Please stop worrying."

"Well I am sorry, but all week since we've been here you've been acting strange, quiet, and just not yourself and now..." She said motioning to his phone "Now you take calls in the other room, what do you expect me to think." She exclaimed, taking him by surprise "Is there someone else?" She asked, her eyes locking with his.

"No, no way." He exclaimed while shaking his head "There is no one else, how could you even think that?" He asked, seeing the tears filling her eyes "I know what I am doing would make you think that, but I promise you Clari..." He said standing to his feet "There is no one else." He whispered as he knelt beside her.

"Then why are you being so secretive?" She whispered, letting the tears fall as he took her hand, making her turn to face him.

"Alright," He whispered looking up into her eyes as she stared down at him "I didn't want to say anything yet, I wanted it to be a surprise." He said while bringing her hands up to his face, kissing her palms before looking back up into her eyes.

"Tell me..." She whispered as the tears continued to fall.

Sighing he took a deep breath and looked up at her "I think I might have made a mistake when I asked you to come with me."

Confused Clarisse pulled her hands from his "What? What are you trying to say Joseph?"

Sensing that she had jumped to the wrong conclusion he took hold of her hands, holding them against his heart "It wasn't a mistake to ask you to come with me, it was a mistake to leave at all." He said softly.

"I'm sorry I still don't understand." Clarisse answered with a small shake of her head.

"When we left I was being selfish and I wasn't being fair to you or our family. We have missed so much especially since our Grandchildren are here and being back in the Palace and in this suite, where it all started has made me realize that and I don't want to miss sharing a single moment with you as we watch our Children continue to mature and our Grandchildren grow." He smiled at her as he wiped the tears from her cheeks "Plus Emma asked me if we were staying and when I told her we would eventually return home she informed me that this was HER Nana's home and wanted to know if I would leave you here. That little girl is just like you and she got me thinking, and so I put an offer on a beautiful house yesterday." He said quickly standing and moved over to his briefcase as Clarisse wiped the tears from her face.

"Yesterday? You were helping Pierre yesterday?" She asked, watching him grab some papers and walk back over.

"Actually he was helping me." He answered while pulling the chair around to her and sat down "So was Emma actually," He smiled handing her the papers "She said you would approve, so I made them an offer." He said putting his arm around her back "And that was the realtor on the phone just now." He said, watching her study the papers he had handed her "They accepted my offer and because of who I am, I can go and sign the papers today." He whispered rubbing her back a little as she looked back at him "So I was wondering how you would feel if we did move back here and use our house in Switzerland as a vacation house?"

"Are you serious, Joseph?" She asked, looking back at the papers.

"I am." He said nodding as she looked back at him.

"Joseph," She started while putting the papers on the table beside her and took his free hand "I will go where ever you are most comfortable, but please don't just do this for me." She said looking into his eyes.

"I want to move back Clarisse," He said pulling his hand free to cup her cheek "It's time to move back, I, we," He said half smiling "We can't miss anymore of our Children's and Grand children's life." He whispered brushing his thumb over her lips as tears of happiness escaped her eyes.

"Then in that case, I would love to." She whispered, feeling him brushing her tears away.

"Great," He smiled, brushing her hair back behind her ear before leaning in and pressed his lips to hers, letting it linger for several seconds before kissing her a couple times while moving his hand to her neck "I do think," He whispered while pulling his head back a moment later "It's best that we keep this to ourselves today, it is Mia's day after all." He whispered while resting his forehead against Clarisse's.

"I agree." She smiled and kissed him.

* * *

After finally getting around to eating their breakfast, Joseph left to meet the realtor to sign the papers for the house, whilst Clarisse stayed behind at the Palace. Leaving everyone in Mia's suite, she headed down to get some more tea. However as she started heading down the stairs she stopped in her tracks when she saw a woman stood in the Palace foyer, holding a car seat over her arm with a young boy fast asleep inside, as Max and Steve brought in her luggage.

"Hello Momma." She said beginning to cry while putting the car seat down beside her.

"Cara." Clarisse exclaimed while hurrying down the rest of the stairs, putting her cup down on the table before walking over and embracing her in a tight hug "I can't believe you're here." Clarisse whispered while pulling back and cupped Cara's cheek.

"I can't believe I'm here either." Cara said as Clarisse hugged her again "It's one of the hardest things I have ever had to do." She cried on Clarisse's shoulder.

"I can understand that." Clarisse said with a nod while pulling her head back "Come on, let's get you upstairs... Max?" Clarisse said looking towards him as he stopped and looked at her "Please can you and Steve bring her luggage up to my suite?" She asked.

"Of course, Ma'am." Max nodded.

"Thank you." Clarisse answered while stepping back and picked up the car seat while putting her other arm around Cara as she picked up the baby bag. "Come on darling."

Walking into her suite Clarisse put the car seat down beside the couch as Cara slowly walked in after her before turning to see Max and Steve bringing some of her luggage in. After all of it was upstairs, Clarisse closed the door and walked over, sitting beside Cara.

"I'm so proud of you darling, and I know your Daddy will be too." Clarisse said and watched as Cara looked at her.

"Where is Daddy?" Cara asked while watching Clarisse turn the car seat around to face them.

"Oh he's gone in to town for something, should be back soon." She said looking back at her as she slipped off her coat.

"Okay... I'm sorry to just turn up like this." She said looking at Clarisse as she looked down at the sleeping baby in the car seat "It was just yesterday afternoon, I realized how much I missed my family." She said quietly.

"Don't be sorry darling, I am glad you're here." Clarisse answered while wrapping her arm around her shoulders, pulling her into her embrace as they sat back in the couch "Where's Marco?" She asked while rubbing her arm.

"Still in America, he isn't coming." Cara answered while closing her eyes "We broke up."

"Oh.. I am sorry." Clarisse said softly and kissed the side of her head.

"Tommy is my life now." Cara whispered.

After a few moments of silence, both Clarisse and Cara were taken by surprise when they heard Tommy cooing to himself.

"I think someone's awake." Clarisse said leaning forward to lift him from the car seat "Hello young man." She smiled and kissed his cheek before passing him to Cara.

"Who's that Tommy?" Cara asked while pointing to Clarisse "That's Nonna." She said and kissed his cheek.

"He looks just like you." Clarisse smiled while reaching out for Tommy's hand, kissing his fingers.

"Thank you." Cara said looking at her.

"You look exhausted." She said while reaching over and cupped her cheek as Cara looked over at her "Why don't I go run you a hot bath, then you can have a sleep before the wedding?"

"I can't leave..."

"Don't worry about him Cara, you should know that he will be okay with me." Clarisse said watching her hugging Tommy.

"I know, I'm sorry." Cara answered.

"It's okay, now I know that the maids are all busy at the moment but as soon as they are free I will have them set up your old room for you to stay in." Clarisse said going to stand up but stopped when Cara grabbed her arm.

"No, please." Cara exclaimed making Clarisse jump "I can't stay in that room." She said as Clarisse looked at her "It was the room I shared with Rose, I can't... I'm sorry."

"It's okay, I will have them set up one of the guest rooms." Clarisse said softly.

"Thank you." Cara whispered as Clarisse looked at her before standing up and started walking over to the door.

"Momma?" Cara said, watching as Clarisse stopped and turned to her "I don't have anything to wear... to the wedding?"

"Don't worry I will sort that out for you." Clarisse said giving her a smile before walking through to her bathroom.

A short time later as Cara slept, Clarisse stayed in the suite with Tommy. Unaware that Joseph had walked in the door, watching them as he laid in her arms, holding his own bottle, keeping his eyes on her as she tickled his toes.

"How long have I been gone?" He asked while walking over, sitting on the arm of the chair beside her as she looked up "I mean when I left this morning there wasn't any babies in the Palace..." He said looking down at the baby in her arms as she smiled up at him "Wait... is that..." He started while looking at Clarisse.

"Yes, it's Tommy." Clarisse answered while looking down at Tommy looking up at them.

"Cara's here?" He exclaimed as Clarisse looked up at him.

"Yes and she's sleeping in the bedroom, so keep it down please." Clarisse said and watched him walk over to the bedroom "Joseph what are..." She said and stopped when he put his hand up to her.

Peering through the door a moment before looking back at her with the biggest smile on his face "This day just gets better and better." He said walking back over, sitting beside Clarisse.

"How so?" Clarisse asked while studying his face as he looked down at Tommy clinging to Clarisse's top.

"Because not only did I sign the papers today, I got the keys too." He said looking up at her as he put his arm around her back, placing his hand on her side "And now my daughter has come home too." He whispered and kissed her.

"You got the keys?" Clarisse asked in surprise as he held them up.

"Yes I did." He said smiling at her then back down at Tommy while putting his keys in his lap, placing his hand on the top of Tommy's head as Clarisse took hold of his small hand, kissing his fingers.

"I couldn't agree more with you, this day just keeps getting better." She smiled at him "Would you like to hold your Grandson?" She asked.

"Of course I would." Joseph smiled and held out his hands.

"Go to Nonno darling." Clarisse smiled passing him to Joseph, watching them before standing up "While you have him I am going to go and find a dress for Cara to wear to the wedding." Clarisse smiled as Joseph looked at her in surprise.

"But..." Joseph exclaimed.

"Oh relax," Clarisse said while walking over to the door with a small laugh "It's not like you haven't looked after a child before, and I will only be gone a few minutes." She smiled over at him "Be back soon."

"Okay, but please hurry." Joseph said watching her walk out the door before looking back at Tommy as he smiled up at him "I get a feeling she isn't going to hurry... don't you?" He said smiling as Tommy just laughed.

* * *

Later that day after having a bath, having her tiara fixed in her hair and her make up done, Clarisse slipped into her dress.

"Joe?" Clarisse called from her closet, looking at herself in the mirror as she held the dress in place at the front "Can you come here a moment please?" She asked while looking towards the door, smiling as he appeared "Can you zip me up please?"

"Of course I can." He smiled and started walking over to her "You're going strapless?" He asked while standing behind her.

"Yes, why?" Clarisse asked while turning her head to the side, looking over her shoulder at him as he zipped up her dress.

"Nothing.. just that this may prove an interesting day." He said with a chuckle as he stepped closer, wrapping his arms around her waist "You look very beautiful by the way." He smiled at her in the mirror and kissed her shoulder.

"Thank you." She smiled while putting one hand on his arms and the other up, cupping his cheek as he rested his chin on her shoulder "Even with the tiara?"

"Yes, even with the tiara." He smiled and kissed her shoulder again before stepping back and watched her turn around.

"Really?" She asked, stepping closer while raising her arms and wrapped them around his neck.

"Yes, really." He smiled while putting his hands on her sides and lowering his head, kissing her a couple quick times before kissing her slowly, locking his arms around her waist.

Standing in the doorway Pierre looked back at Mia, both smirking as they looked back at them stood 'making out' seeing Clarisse's hand move from the back of Joseph's head to his neck, Pierre cleared his throat and watched as they both stepped back in surprise.

"Enjoying yourself were you?" He smirked.

"Well, I..." Clarisse started as Joseph wrapped his arm around her and rested his forehead on her shoulder with a laugh as Mia and Pierre looked at each other again, smirking.

"You really did look like you were getting carried away, I'm just glad we arrived when we did as I hate to think what we would of seen if we had arrived moments later." Mia smirked, teasing her Grandmother.

"What can we do for you, Mia?" Clarisse said finally while clasping her hands together.

"We need to talk to you about something." Mia said stepping closer.

"Is everything alright?" Joseph asked.

"Yes, well actually no..." Mia said looking at Pierre as he nodded for her to continue "I know that I chose Pierre to be the person who gave me away," She started while looking back at Clarisse and Joseph "And I spoke to Grandma the other day about it, she reassured me that you were okay with it?"

"Of course I am okay with it, I can understand why you would have Pierre walk you down the aisle." Joe said with a smile.

"Well, I was wondering if..." Mia started, feeling a little nervous "Maybe I should explain it first... Nick's best man had an accident and can't be here, so he asked Pierre if he would be his best man." Mia said looking at Pierre then back at Joe and Clarisse "And so I wondered, if you would please give me away?" She asked and looked at Clarisse as she gasped while putting her hands up to her face, all eyes on Joseph.

"Well I..." He started.

_To be Continued. _


	5. Chapter 5

_Thank you to everyone reading and reviewing this story, you're the best, thank you!_

**xXx**

_...Continued._

Looking first at Pierre, then across at Clarisse before looking at Mia. All three of them were staring at him waiting for his answer, smiling several seconds later "I would be honored too." He smiled as Mia rushed forward, giving him a hug as Clarisse and Pierre sighed in relief.

"That's settled then," Mia smiled while stepping back "Thank you so so much Grandpa!" She said and kissed his cheek before hurrying out closet, heading back to her suite as Clarisse grabbed her chiffon jacket and slipped it on.

"Thanks, Dad." Pierre smiled while shaking Joe's hand and headed over to the door, looking back over at him and Clarisse, smiling to himself as he watched Clarisse step closer, wrapping her arms around his waist while kissing him.

"I'm so proud of you." She whispered and kissed him again before looking up into his eyes lovingly as Pierre walked away, giving them some privacy.

"Thank you." He smiled while wrapping his arms around her shoulders, kissing her properly.

* * *

Two hours later, a teary eyed Clarisse held onto Joseph's hand as they watched Mia and Nick exchanging vows. And after they were pronounced Husband and Wife they posed for several photos outside the church before heading back to the Palace, posing for more photos before everyone sat down to dinner.

Coming back to the head table where they had been sat through dinner, Joseph put his and Clarisse's drinks down as she stood talking with Olivia and Emma.

"Nana?" Emma asked while tipping her head back to look up at her.

"Yes sweetheart?" Clarisse asked while looking down at her.

"Can I please stay here with you and Grandpa tonight?" Emma asked, as Clarisse bent over and wrapped her arms around her shoulders.

"I thought you were looking forward to staying with us tonight, Ems?" Olivia said with a smile "I know we all are."

"But I want to stay with Nana." Emma said while turning her head to look at Clarisse "Please Nana?"

"You stay with Olivia tonight, and then you can stay with us tomorrow night darling." She said kissing her cheek "I promise." She said watching Emma as she looked down sadly.

"Okay Nana."

Kissing her cheek and giving her a little squeeze before looking at her "Now why don't you go and play with the others." Clarisse said and stood up straight.

"I love you Nana." Emma said and ran off.

"I'm going to go and check on them actually." Livy smiled and kissed Clarisse's cheek "Be back in a bit."

"Okay darling." Clarisse said and watched her walk away before sitting down and taking a sip of her drink.

"Is everything alright?" Joseph asked and watched as Clarisse turned back to him.

"Yes, Emma wanted to stay here again tonight." She said and took another sip of her drink before putting her glass back on the table and looked back at him "She's still staying at Livy's though, I promised her she can stay with us tomorrow."

"Okay." He said half smiling and lent closer, kissing her a couple times before sitting back. "How are you feeling now?" He asked, putting his arm along the back of the chair as she sat back and crossed her legs.

"I'm okay." She answered while nodding slightly and looked down "It was a lovely ceremony, I just wish her Father and her Grandfather were here to see it, well and Erica and Rose too, of course." She said sadly and looked up at him as he rubbed her arm.

"I know, I wish they were here too." He whispered as she put her arm up, and gripped his chin with her hand "What?" He asked with a smile.

"Thank you for walking her down the aisle," She smiled while leaning in "I'm very proud of you." She whispered and pressed her lips to his for a few seconds before sitting back and sipped some more of her wine.

After a little while they changed tables, to sit with the family before Mia and Nick shared their first dance as a married couple, followed by Clarisse dancing with Nick and Joseph dancing with Mia. Which led to them staying on the dance floor a little longer to dance with the grandchildren.

Sitting down a little while later Joseph couldn't help but smile to himself as he watched Clarisse dancing to the twist with their children and grandchildren. Sipping his drink as Clarisse made her way over to the table, leaning over him as they shared a quick kiss as he put his drink back down on the table.

"Those kids are tiring." She smiled while standing back up straight, holding her drink in one hand and pulled up her dress with her other.

"But worth it?" He asked running his hand down the back of her leg as she sipped her drink.

"They are." She smiled down at him while putting her hand down, taking hold of his hand as she lent over, kissing him a couple times.

"Come on Grandma, leave Grandpa alone and come and dance with us some more?" Mia smiled as she stood beside Clarisse.

"Oh let me have a break darling, I'm not as young as I used to be." Clarisse smiled while putting her glass down and looked at her "I'm glad you're here though, is it ok if I take my tiara out now?"

"Oh of course it is Grandma, thank you for wearing it for me." Mia smiled and hugged her.

"It's no trouble darling." Clarisse smiled and kissed her cheek before pulling back "Okay, I will be right back." She smiled at Mia and at Joseph before walking away.

A short while later Clarisse returned, smiling to herself as she walked over and stood behind Joseph as he stood beside the table. Putting her hands on his sides she reached up as he turned his head to the side.

"I'm back." She smiled and kissed the corner of his mouth before standing beside him as he turned to face her.

"Good." He smiled and watched as she picked up her drink, taking a couple sips as Joseph looked her up and down before leaning in to whisper in her ear "Beautiful as ever." Finishing with a kiss to her neck.

"Thank you." She smiled putting her glass down as Emma stood between her and the table "Hello Ems." Clarisse smiled down at her as Emma took hold of her hands and started dancing on the spot with her, making her giggle.

Sitting down moments later, enjoying the music and watching the children dancing and being happy as Joseph stood talking to Pierre. By the time he sat down beside her she had Tommy on her lap, cradled in her arm having a bottle while clinging to Clarisse's dress.

"Is he sleeping?" Joe asked a while later and watched as Clarisse looked back at him.

"He is, can you find his pushchair for me? Please?" She asked with a smile.

"Of course." He said leaning in and kissed her before wondering off. Returning moments later he pushed it beside Clarisse's chair as she turned.

"Thank you." She smiled up at him and stood, laying Tommy in the pushchair as she bent over and watched as he stretched out.

"Aww thanks Momma." Cara said while standing beside them, watching as Clarisse fastened the straps and covered him over with the blanket.

"It's okay sweetheart." Clarisse smiled up at her then back down at Tommy before standing up straight "I believe Pierre and Charlotte have claimed him tonight?" She asked while grabbing the bigger blanket from the back of the pushchair.

"Yes they have." Cara nodded while bending over, checking on him.

"Well don't wake him, he's just gone to sleep Cara." Clarisse said and watched as Cara stood back up.

"I'm sorry, but thank you." She smiled and reached forward, kissing her cheek "Thank you so much."

"It's okay, honestly." She nodded and put the blanket over the front of the pushchair and moved the pushchair over to the wall behind them "He will be okay there." She said smiling as she came back and sipped her drink "How are you feeling about being back?" She asked while looking at Cara.

"It's odd being back, but I am glad that I took that step." Cara said nodding as Clarisse put her arm around her shoulders, giving her a hug "Thanks Momma."

"Anytime darling." Clarisse smiled while stepping back "What's say we go and enjoy a dance? Something we haven't done together for a very long time." She smiled.

"Yes, that sounds like fun." Cara smiled.

* * *

Later that evening after being told that Joseph had gone out to the gazebo, Clarisse slowly walked out to see him. Stepping slowly up the steps, she smiled as he turned to look at her.

"I wondered where you had got too." She asked slowly walking to stand beside him as she ran her hand smoothly over the top of the balustrade.

"Yeah, sorry." He said putting his arm around her back, kissing her cheek "I just wanted a few moments to myself." He said slipping off his jacket, and put his arms up to wrap it around her shoulders as she looked up at him "You may be wearing a small tiny little jacket but that isn't enough to keep you warm." He smiled and kissed her forehead.

"Do you want me to leave you alone?" She asked as he put his hand up, cupping her cheek while running his thumb over her lips.

"No, I want you to stay." He whispered and lent in, kissing her slowly as she moved to stand between him and the balustrade. Breaking the kiss moments later he put his hands on her sides, under his jacket as they stared into each others eyes for several seconds.

"Are you okay?" Clarisse asked and watched as he sipped his drink.

"I've never felt better," He smiled with a nod "I have the most amazing woman as my very beautiful wife. Wonderful children and grand children, we are back where we belong with our family, where we should all be." He said nodding and sipped his scotch again "How can I not be okay at all that?" He smiled down at her.

"I think you've had to many of these." Clarisse said with a cheeky smirk while taking his glass and sipped some as he lowered his head and kissed her neck while wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Today has been an amazing day, I'm glad we came back for it." He said moments later while lifting his head and watched as she tried putting the glass on the balustrade behind her, but couldn't find it "Shall I take that from you?" He asked raising his hand as she laughed a little.

"Thank you." She smiled as he took the glass from her and watched him put it down beside them before looking back at each other "I'm glad we came back too." She smiled up at him.

"I think..." He said turning his head to focus on the song "My Destiny," He smiled at Clarisse while taking her hand "One of our songs I believe." He grinned and quickly stepped back "Dance with me?" He smiled and pulled her towards him as she laughed out, wrapping his arm around her waist, placing his hand on her back while holding her hand down at their sides with his other as they began swaying to the song.

Doing a quick few moves before they slowed it down. Joseph couldn't help but smile as Clarisse buried her face in his neck, her arm around his, her hand on his back.

"I know this isn't the type of song that you should be dancing slow too," Joseph started and watched as Clarisse lifted her head and looked up into his eyes "But I don't care, I'm just glad to be sharing this dance with you, again and I hope to do so many more times in the future." He smiled.

"Oh we will, don't you worry about that." She smiled as he kissed her a couple times "Is that it?" She asked and watched as Joseph looked at her with a raised eyebrow "Kiss me properly, or Emma stays tonight." She smiled.

"Oh really, is that how its gonna be is it?" He asked and tickled her, smiling at her laugh. Quickly moving her back, pinning her against the balustrade "Say you didn't mean it?" He whispered against her lips.

"I didn't mean it." She exclaimed while shaking her head, laughing out as he tickled her again.

"God I love you Clari." He whispered moments later while wrapping his arms around her waist "And right now I have a beautiful sight below me."

Looking down she noticed her bra was showing a little "I don't care." She smiled with a shrug "I'm with my husband so I really don't care." She whispered between kisses and put her arms up, locking them around his neck as he locked his arms around her waist, pinning her body to his.

A little while later, Clarisse raised her head from where it had been resting on Joseph's shoulder as they sat on the bench "Shall we go back in?" She asked, watching as Joseph turned his head to look at her.

"I suppose we should." He said with a nod and brought their hands up to his mouth, kissing the back of hers before leaning in and kissed her.

When they returned back to the party, Joseph went to talk to Pierre and Shades whilst Clarisse stood talking to Olivia, when moments later Joseph watched as Clarisse wondered over to Emma, and took her hand to lead her over to Joseph.

"Can we talk to you please?" Clarisse asked "Sorry Pierre, Shades."

"Of course." Joseph nodded and followed them over to the table, sitting down he watched as Clarisse sat with her arm resting against the back of the chair and pulled Emma onto her lap "What's going on?" He asked, turning to face them as Emma put her hands on Clarisse's arms wrapped around her.

"Now Emma you aren't in any trouble okay, but tell Grampy why you don't want to stay at Olivia's tonight?" Clarisse said while looking at her face as she brushed Emma's hair back behind her ear as Emma looked down.

"Because I'm scared that when I return in the morning, you will both be gone." Emma answered as she began crying.

"Oh Ems." Joseph said leaning forward and lifted her from Clarisse's lap to hug her "What did we talk about and do yesterday?" He asked and watched Emma as she looked at Clarisse before looking back at Joe "It's okay Nana knows."

"I do darling, I know about the house and that you've been a very good girl with keeping it a secret, I'm so proud of you." Clarisse answered while leaning forward, putting one hand on Joe's thigh to support herself and reached up, cupping Emma's cheek with her other.

"And you no what else Ems?" Joseph said while sitting her on his lap as she shook her head "I signed the papers this morning, and the house is ours."

"Really?" She asked while looking up at him as he nodded "So you are staying here all the time now?" She asked while looking at Clarisse as she wiped her tears away.

"Yes we are darling." Clarisse answered as Emma turned to face her "The only time we will be leaving is to go and get some stuff from the house, which will only take a few days." Clarisse answered as Emma put her hands up, framing Clarisse's face "And we can do that this week, so you can come with us."

"Really?" Emma exclaimed as Joseph watched Clarisse then looked down at Emma "But what about Daddy?"

"Daddy won't be coming, it will be just us three." Clarisse smiled while putting her hands on Joseph's knee's.

"No silly, I mean will Daddy let me go?" Emma asked.

"Oh leave it to me, he will be fine with it, don't you worry." Clarisse smiled "But darling, we haven't told anyone else at the moment so it needs to remain our secret, okay?"

"Okay Nana." Emma exclaimed while leaning forward, and locked her arms around Clarisse's neck "I love you Nana." She said pulling away and kissed her before looking up at Joe "I love you too Grampy." She smiled as he lowered his head and kissed her.

"That's good because we love you too." Joseph smiled and watched as Clarisse and Emma shared eskimo kisses "Hey what about mine?" He asked as Emma looked up at him.

"Nope, it's just me and Nana that can do that." Emma smiled and looked back at Clarisse "I love you." She said hugging her.

"We love you too darling, now why don't you go and play with the others." Clarisse said while watching her climb from Joe's lap "And remember, its our secret, okay?" She smiled.

"Of course Nana." She giggled and ran off to play.

"That's not fair," He started as Clarisse looked back at him "How come you get eskimo kisses and I don't?" Joe asked as Clarisse sipped her wine before looking back at him.

"Aww you want eskimo kisses too?" She asked while putting her glass back down "Wait, we share eskimo kisses?" She said just seconds later.

"I know we do, but that's during intimate times." He whispered while leaning closer to her.

"True." She smiled and kissed him before sitting back.

* * *

Later that evening, after many laughs, dances and drinks with everyone enjoying themselves as the night began drawing to a close, Clarisse couldn't help but smile as she stood at the table, talking to Cara and Olivia, dancing a little.

Leaning forward she took Joe's hands as he smiled up at her "Come dance with me?" She asked with a smile and kissed him before stepping back as he stood.

"How can I refuse you." He smiled as she took his hands, swaying her hips a little while stepping closer.

"You never have, and you never will." She smiled up at him as he put his hands on her arms, smiling down at her before sharing a couple kisses.

Leading him onto the dance floor where they stayed dancing slowly for a few moments but soon disappeared upstairs. And after locking the bedroom door, Joseph walked Clarisse backwards as she smiled up at him while undoing his belt and pants. Stepping one step closer as they reached the bed he took her lips in a full on heated kiss. Pulling his shirt from his pants Clarisse closed her eyes as he began trailing kisses down over her neck and shoulder, causing her to moan.

Continuing his assault on her neck while wrapping his arms around her waist, to undo the zip on her dress as she put one arm up, locking it around his shoulders as she placed her other hand on his side. Moments later as the dress fell to the floor, Joseph moved his arms up and clenched her hair in his hands as she tipped her head to the side, biting her lip as he nipped and kissed his way down the side of her neck.

"Can you do something for me?" Joseph whispered moments later and watched as Clarisse pulled her head back to look at him with a nod "Can you crawl on the bed, but stay on your knees for me?" He whispered against her lips and watched as she did as he requested. Removing the remainder of his clothes he quickly followed and positioned himself behind her.

Kissing the back of her shoulder as she placed her hands on the headboard in front of them, she turned her head while taking her bottom lip between her teeth, seeing him looking down and while putting one hand on her hip, gripping it as he entered her in a slow deliberate motion, causing her to arch her back and tip her head forward.

Licking his lips he put his other hand down on her back as he began slowly moving in and out of her. "This isn't fair!" Clarisse exclaimed while gripping the headboard, gasping in surprise as he started going faster and harder "Ooh, god!" She moaned while tipping her head forward, feeling him gripping her hips as he thrust forward faster and faster each time. Coming hard just moments later.

Resting gently on Clarisse's back, wrapping his arms around her waist as she put one hand on his arms, feeling him slipping from her as she looked back at him over her shoulder, gasping in surprise as he put his hand up to cup her face, taking her lips in a hungry kiss.

As Joseph moved back, Clarisse turned and laughed out in surprise as he grabbed hold of her legs and pulled her down the bed so she was laying on her back in front of him "Are you feeling okay?" She asked while putting her hands on his arms, as he placed his hands on the bed beside her sides.

"Oh yes, I am feeling absolutely wonderful." He smiled down at her then looked down between their bodies as he slowly entered her again.

"Oh Joe..."

Looking up into her eyes as he rested his body down on hers "I promise I'm going to go slower this time." He smiled and kissed her a couple times as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

"Oh good." She whispered moments later before laughing as he nuzzled her neck.


	6. Chapter 6

The following day.

After getting showered and dressed, Joseph headed downstairs to get some tea. Bringing it back up he smiled while putting it down on the night stand and sat on the edge of the bed, looking down at Clarisse as she remained asleep.

Putting his hand down on the top of her head, he gently brushed her hair back "Come on Clari... it's time to wake up." He smiled as she stirred "We have a long day ahead of us."

"Mmm.. leave me alone." Clarisse moaned quietly as Joseph laughed out.

"Come on sleepy head, it's time to get up." Joseph smiled down at her as she looked up at him with a yawn.

"I wouldn't be so sleepy if someone hadn't kept me up until just after 5." She answered and rolled back over.

"Okay, I will let you sleep in." He smiled while standing up.

"Thank you." Clarisse answered and smiled when she felt him kissing the back of her shoulder.

Leaving her to sleep he headed back into the suite and sat down at the table, reading the paper when Lena came in.

"Good morning, sweetheart." Joseph smiled over, then frowned when he saw Lena's sad face "What's wrong?"

"Where's Momma?" She asked.

"She's still in bed, what's the matter?" He asked while standing up and walked over to her as she looked down.

"It's one of those times I really need a hug from my Momma." Lena said sadly while looking back up at him as he stood in front of her "Sorry Daddy."

"It's alright," He answered "I am here though if you need a hug from me? Like you used to."

"I know, thank you." Lena said nodding "Can I go and wake her, do you think she'd mind?"

"I don't think she would mind, though she isn't wearing anything." Joseph said.

"Oh Daddy, I've seen Momma naked lots of times."

"True." He said nodding "Go on then, she wouldn't mind."

"Thank you Daddy." Lena answered and walked through to the bedroom.

"Anytime." He whispered and watched her disappear through the door.

Closing the door behind her she walked over to the bed "Momma?" She whispered softly and climbed on the bottom of the bed "Are you awake?" She asked while crawling up and laying on top of the sheets beside her, so they were facing. "Momma?" She said softly and watched Clarisse slowly open her eyes. "Sorry to disturb you, it's just one of those times..." She said as tears pricked her eyes while looking at Clarisse's hand coming over to cup her cheek "I really needed a hug from my Momma." She said looking back up into Clarisse's eyes as she began crying.

"Oh Lena." Clarisse answered softly while moving one arm under Lena's head as she moved closer, snuggling up to her "What's the matter?" She whispered while wrapping her other arm around her, holding her close.

"It's Leeson, he's gone back home. I know it's only been half hour that he left, but I miss him terribly." Lena cried.

"Oh darling." Clarisse whispered softly, comforting her daughter.

A short time later Joseph looked up as Clarisse and Lena came out the bedroom, and watched as Lena headed out the door before looking back at Clarisse.

"Is everything okay?" He asked, watching her as she walked over and stood beside him at the table.

"Yea, she just wanted a hug from her Momma." She answered and sipped his tea before moving to sit on his lap, looking at him as he wrapped his arms around her.

"I see." He said watching her put the cup back down before looking at him "Are you awake now?" He asked with a smile as she put her arm around his shoulder.

"I think so." Clarisse answered with a nod.

After a few moments of thinking in silence, they had breakfast together then as Clarisse had a shower Joseph headed downstairs. Once she was ready she headed down and into the kitchen to get some more tea, however walking through the door she stopped in surprise to see Joseph staring blankly at Leeson.

"Leeson?" Clarisse asked as he looked at her "I thought you left?" She asked while walking over to get some tea.

"I did... but when I got half way home I realized I missed Lena too much, so I asked my pilot to turn around and bring me back." He answered while looking at her as she stood sipping her tea while standing at the head of the table.

"Wow," Clarisse exclaimed in surprise and looked back at Joseph "What's wrong with him?" She asked looking back at Leeson.

"I think he's gone into shock." Leeson said while looking back at Joseph.

"Why? What happened?" Clarisse asked and sipped her tea.

"I asked him for Lena's hand in marriage." Leeson answered and watched as Clarisse choked on her tea before looking at him in surprise.

"You did what?" Clarisse asked while grabbing a napkin, wiping her chin and the tea from where she had spilt it.

"The answer is no." Joseph answered and watched as they both looked at him.

"But Sir, I love your daughter very much and want to spend the rest of my life with her." Leeson answered.

"You've only been dating a couple months, how do you know?" Joseph answered as Clarisse moved around to him.

"Actually we've been dating a year." Leeson answered and straight away regretted it once he saw the anger flash in Joe's eyes.

"Leeson, why don't you go and sit in the living room." Clarisse answered while putting her hand on Joseph's shoulder "I need to talk to Joe, we will come and find you in a little while."

"Okay." Leeson said and left.

"They've been dating a year?" Joseph asked "How is that possible?" He asked and watched Clarisse as she sat down beside him "I only found out this week." He said looking at her "When did you find out?"

"Several months ago, I told her she had to tell you but she was scared too." Clarisse answered and watched as he glared at her "Oh don't give me that look, you." She said and turned to face him while taking his hand "You need to face the facts though, darling."

"What facts? There are no facts." Joseph said and looked down.

"Yes there are, we both need to face facts that she's growing up and old enough for this thing now. She's 20 this year Joseph, we have to accept that." Clarisse said softly.

"Well I don't want to." He answered and looked at her as she looked down at their hands.

"You saw her this morning?" She asked while looking up at him, her eyes meeting his as he nodded "Well that's because she misses him, she's madly in love with him.. come on you must remember how that feels? Whenever we were apart, we both missed each other so much that most of the time we didn't end up staying apart for long, unless we really had too." Clarisse said while putting one hand up and lent closer to him "And he obviously loves her, he had his pilot turn the plane around to bring him back and he asked you for permission, that must mean something?" She asked while playing with his hair.

"Well yes, but still..." He said looking at her.

"But what Joseph? We need to face these facts and accept them." Clarisse answered.

"She's still so young." He answered and stood up, walking over to the window as Clarisse sighed.

Standing she slowly walked over and stood in front of him "Yes she's young, she's 19. But you know what she's going to say back if she finds out you said no, don't you?" She asked while stepping closer and wrapped one arm around his shoulders while putting the other up to cup his face.

"What is she going to say?" He asked while putting one hand on her side and his other, he took hold of her hand as she moved it to his chest.

"She's going to say that her Momma was married at 18 and pregnant when she was her age." Clarisse answered as Joseph realized she had a point "You need to think of that Joseph." Clarisse said and watched as he nodded and kissed her hand.

"You have a very valid point, and as much as I hate to admit it, you are right." He said and rested his forehead against hers as he locked his arms around her waist.

"Good, I am glad you agree." She smiled while pulling her head back and looked into his eyes "So, are you going to tell him yes or should I?" She asked while moving her hands to the back of his head.

"I will tell him, with you by my side?" He asked.

"Of course." She smiled and kissed him.

After sharing a couple kisses they headed to the living room to tell him the answer, walking through the door however they were surprised to see Lena had joined him.

"Lena?" Joseph exclaimed as they looked towards him "I thought you were in your suite?" He asked as Emma walked over to them.

"I was, but Emma came and told me that Leeson was here." Lena smiled over at them as Clarisse picked up Emma.

"I see." Joseph said while looking back at Clarisse as Emma wrapped her arms around Clarisse's neck.

"Go on." Clarisse whispered while nodding towards Lena and Leeson.

"What's going on?" Lena asked as all three of them looked back over at them "Momma?"

"Your father has something he would like to say." Clarisse smiled over at her then at Joseph "Don't you Joseph?"

"Yes..." He said nodding "That thing Leeson," He said looking over at him as Clarisse stood smiling and Lena stood trying to work out what was happening "Well Clari and I have talked, and okay.. you can."

"Really?" Leeson asked in surprise.

"Yes, thank you though for asking me first." Joseph said while looking over at them.

"What's going on?" Lena asked while staring over at her parents and Emma then looked at Leeson as he got down on one knee in front of them all "Leeson?" She exclaimed as Clarisse, Joseph and Emma gasped in surprise.

"Lena, we've been dating a year now." He started while taking her hand with one hand and held out an open box with his other "On the flight home I realized that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you, so I asked my pilot to turn around. He wasn't happy about it, but he done it and I'm glad he did, because I have something to ask you and I couldn't do it over the phone... Lena, will you marry me?" He asked staring up at her as she cried.

"Yes... Yes I will marry you." Lena answered "Yes!" She cried and lowered herself, flinging her arms around his neck.

"Joe?" Clarisse whispered as tears filled her eyes, and watched as he looked back at her "Come on." She whispered and started heading towards the door. Stopping she looked back at him as he looked over at his little girl and Leeson, following her out just seconds later.

"Is Lena going to get married?" Emma asked as Clarisse put her down.

"Yes she is." Clarisse answered while wiping her eyes and watched as Joseph crouched down beside Emma.

"But be a good girl and don't tell anyone, let them tell everyone when they are ready? Okay?" Joseph said while putting his arm around Emma's back.

"Okay Grampy." Emma nodded and hugged him before skipping away.

"I honestly didn't think he would do it right then and there." Clarisse said softly while trying to compose herself and watched as Joseph stood up in front of her "Our baby really is growing up now." She cried, unable to hold it in anymore.

"I know she is." He whispered and stepped closer, wrapping his arms around her shoulders as she put her hands up, covering her face before resting it against Joseph's chest.

Moments later Lena and Leeson appeared in the doorway.

"Momma?" She said softly while stepping closer and watched as Clarisse lifted her head and looked at her "Are you okay?" She asked.

"Oh I'm wonderful." Clarisse answered as they stepped closer to each other and embraced in a warm hug "I'm so so happy for you darling, and know that these are tears of happiness." She whispered "I promise you."

"I know Momma." Lena whispered and closed her eyes as they cried together.

"Thank you." Leeson said and watched as Joseph held out his hand to him and slowly took it.

"Just don't make me regret it, because..." He said stepping closer to whisper in his ear "If you so much as hurt her or break her heart, you will have me to answer too." He said stepping back "Do I make myself clear?" He asked and watched as Leeson nodded slowly, feeling slightly nervous.

"No he won't." Clarisse exclaimed and watched as they both turned to look at her and Lena "He would do no such thing." Clarisse answered and stepped closer, hugging Leeson "We are both very happy for you," She said stepping to stand at his side, leaving one arm around his back and noticed Lena and Joseph hugging "Welcome to the family, Leeson." She said rubbing his back while looking at him.

"Thank you." Leeson said while looking at her then at Joseph and Lena as they stepped apart.

"Joseph, apologize to Leeson." Clarisse said and stepped to stand beside Lena.

"I'm sorry, it's just she's my little girl and I just don't want to see her get hurt, that's all." Joseph said while looking at him.

"It's okay, I understand. And you have my word that I will never break your daughters heart, nor would I cause her any kind of pain." Leeson said while smiling over at Lena as she wrapped her arms around Clarisse's waist while resting her head on her shoulder "I love her too much." He smiled.

"Well that's good to hear." Joseph smiled.

* * *

Later that day after Lena and Leeson had told the rest of the family the news, they all headed out to dinner to celebrate. And once everyone had eaten they all enjoyed small talk and laughter around the table.

Sitting back down beside Joseph, Clarisse put her glass down and turned to him a little while putting her hand on his thigh.

"Hello you." He smiled while leaning closer and kissed her, putting his arm around her back "You okay?" He asked.

"I'm wonderful, what about you?" She asked leaning against his shoulder a little.

"I'm good, I have been thinking though.." He said looking up into her eyes "Shall we tell them the news about us moving back?" He asked.

"If you want to, I really don't mind." Clarisse smiled while studying his face.

"I think now would be a good time." He smiled and kissed her.

"Okay." Clarisse smiled at him lovingly.

Standing up moments later and once having got everyone's attention, he looked down at Clarisse with a smile before carrying on.

"Well this weekend really has been wonderful, hasn't it?" He asked with a smile "First Cara and our handsome grandson returned home, where they belong." He said smiling at them "Then Mia and Nick getting married." He said while smiling across at them "Then Lena and Leeson getting engaged." He said while smiling over at them. "And to add to it, Clari and I have news off our own." He smiled while moving his hand from her shoulder to the top of her back as everyone watched, wondering whats going on "We have decided to move back home." He said and nodded as gasps filled the air.

"Are you serious?" Mia exclaimed.

"Yes we are very serious, so serious in fact we actually bought a house yesterday." He said grinning while looking down at Clarisse "Where we hope to make many more happy family moments." He said looking back up.

"How did you buy a house yesterday, it was Mia's wedding day." Olivia answered.

"Well I put an offer on a house on Friday and got the call yesterday to say that they accepted it. So I went and signed the paper work." Joseph smiled.

"This is exciting news." Lena jumped up and ran around to them, hugging them both.

"How did you do all this without us finding out?" Olivia asked and saw Pierre putting his hand up.

"I knew, he actually asked for my help." Pierre said with a smile "And I was happy to help, if it meant getting our parent's back home I would do anything in my power to help." He grinned.

"And Emma knew too." Joseph smiled "And I'm so proud of her for not giving our secret away." He said and watched as Clarisse pulled Emma onto her lap.

"I can't believe it, seriously." Olivia exclaimed and watched as Clarisse hugged Emma as Lena hugged Joseph "But we are glad that you are coming home though, it's just a surprise as we sort of gave up on this ever happening." She said standing up "Welcome home." She smiled and hugged them both.

A short time later, Olivia sat smiling as she watched her parent's sharing a sneaky kiss behind Emma as she still sat on Clarisse's lap. Laughing she looked down and enjoyed the rest of the night with her family.

Putting his arm around Clarisse's back, draping it over her shoulder as she looked back at him. "Happy?" He asked.

"Very." She answered while taking his hand "You?" She asked.

"Oh I am indeed." He nodded and kissed her.

Smiling she lent closer and whispered between kisses "I love you."

"And I love you too, my love." He whispered back as she smiled at him.

Sitting back he watched as Clarisse turned to talk to Cara and Olivia, knowing he had made the right decision he couldn't help but smile. He was truly glad to be back home, with their family where they belong.

_The End._

**xXx**

_A/N: I just want to say big thanks to everyone for reading this story and to the following people for following and adding this story to your favorites, Clarisse Elizondo, LoveJulie35, and MamaBearHugs. _

_And even bigger thanks to Clarisse Elizondo, Johannah-002, Veve, Clarisse Romero and to guests for all your wonderful and lovely reviews, it's all very much appreciated. Thank you a million times over :) _

_I really do hope that you have enjoyed this story as much as I have writing it, I am looking at finishing my other stories off pretty soon, just please be patient with me as the next month is going to be a crazy one for me and I will update if and when I can. _

_Thank you everyone, hope you all have a great day x_


End file.
